


Hospital Beds

by MannerismOdd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, GenderNeutral!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannerismOdd/pseuds/MannerismOdd
Summary: Lucio and you are on a mission that doesn't end well.





	

“You holding up okay?” Lucio asked you as he skated around, healing people. 

He heard your breath crackle through the link as you laughed. “I’m perfectly fine, Luci. Just pay attention to what you should be doing.”

“Aw, c’mon (Y/N). I need to distract myself from how we’re getting our asses handed to us.”

You laughed again. It was a bright, sparkling sound that was even more musical than any songs Lucio had created. It was too pure to keep in a recording. Instead, Lucio memorized and treasured every time he heard you laugh. 

He felt a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth in response to your delighted voice. “What? It’s true!”

“Lucio, _honestly_...” You were cut off by a loud thwack of something hitting you, followed closely by a sharp gasp from you. There was a dull thud over the line as you hit the ground.

Lucio felt a wild panic suddenly well up in him. “(Y/N)? (Y/N)?! Hold on, I just need you to hold on, okay? I’ll be there w-with Mercy, okay? You’ll be fine.”

He wasn’t sure you had heard him. You’re connection to him probably went dead soon after you hit the ground. 

_Or they could be dead_.

No. Lucio refused to believe that. He’d still be able to hear the sounds of battle surrounding you, if not your breathing.

Finally, Lucio found you, barely holding on, laying in a puddle of your own blood. He rushed to your side, pulling you into his arms.

“It’ll be okay, (Y/N),” he murmured comfortingly, stroking your hair. 

He felt the slight rasps of your weak breath brush past his skin, proof that you were still alive. He looked down into your face, staring in horror at the unnatural paleness of your face and your pain-hazed eyes.

“We gotta get going, okay sweetheart? Let’s go.”

You responded with a pained exhale.

***

"Help me!” Lucio saw Ana first. “Ana, Ana, _please_ , help me. Please, (Y/N) is injured and I can’t help them!”

The expression on the Egyptian woman’s face was one of shock then, as soon as she saw you, pity. “Lucio...” She stopped at the heartbroken expression on Lucio’s face. With a loud sigh, she said, “We’ve got to get them back to base. I don’t have the means to help them and nor do you. Just keep them holding on, okay?”

Lucio nodded, struggling to keep the black oily fear under control. “You’ll be fine,” he whispered. Every time he said that, the less it held true for him. He wasn’t stupid - if there wasn’t help soon, you’d die. And Mercy wouldn’t be able to help you.

Lucio was by your side the entire way back to base. He was hunched over you, tears streaming down his face, softly singing. He knew that you were out of it, but if his voice could help calm you...

As soon as you landed at base, Mercy rushed you off to patch you up.

Now Lucio was sitting in the hall outside of your room, nervously bouncing his leg up and down. He felt wrung out. 

You were in there. You were getting healed. You’d be fine. You’d live. The two of you would laugh about this later. Lucio repeated these beautiful lies to himself, trying to convince himself of the truthfulness of the subject.

“Lucio,” came the soft lilting voice of Mercy.

His head jerked up, eyes wide. “A-are they okay?”

“You can come in now,” Mercy said, completely avoiding the question and his eyes. 

Lucio dashed in swiftly, once again missing the expression on Mercy’s face. 

You were still unconscious. 

“Hey, (Y/N).” Lucio stared down at you. You looked so innocent, so free of anything painful. 

He sat down at the chair by your bed. Then he began to softly sing again. He didn’t care if you were conscious or not, Lucio just knew that it calmed him when he thought that you’d be able to hear him.

Mercy had entered the room again, a miserable look on her face, a pitying look given to the young man. “Lucio, please, don’t -”

A loud sound of a flatline filled the room.

Lucio’s gaze jerked to the heart monitor. “No,” he whispered in denial. “ _No_. Come back... please, (Y/N)... Come back home. Come back to me.”

He started singing again, as if that would bring you back. His voice breaking, watery tears hitting your pale face.

You were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot angstier than I had originally planned. I wasn't planning on having such a sad ending, but y'know what? I don't care. Because this was really fun to write.


End file.
